


Come To Me (my sweetest friend)

by thedagger



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (for Louis), Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blowjobs, Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, Coming Out, Domestic Violence, Everyone loves her, F/M, First Time, Instant Connection, Jealousy, Louis Joins "One Direction" on tour, Louis has a daughter, M/M, More angst, Paparazzi are dicks, Rumours, Sexual Tension, She's adorable, Tension, Tourbus, Touring, bella - Freeform, face fucking, tour bus cuddling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 06:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4554966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedagger/pseuds/thedagger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson and his four year old daughter Bella escape the abusive household to go on tour with his childhood friend: Zayn who assured Louis safety for the two of them. What Zayn didn't warn Louis is about the exhaustion, the endless shows, the fans, the paparazzi and the rumours and the beautiful green eyed band mate who considers Bella his own blood and is hopelessly attracted to Louis from day one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come To Me (my sweetest friend)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hi hi. 
> 
> I haven't written an AU in so long and it feels so good to be back. This idea came to me out of nowhere and I built on it, created a story out of it and here we are today. It has a lot of angst so if that isn't your thing, you shouldn't read this.
> 
> If you're interested, this is how I envision Bella: [click](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/c4/fd/72/c4fd720379216570a64d575f95eb46cf.jpg) but you're free to imagine her however you want. Either way, she's a cutie who steals Harry's heart.
> 
> Trigger warning for violence and sexual content.

“Fuck you, Louis!” Rose screams from outside the locked door, banging on it violently with her fists. Her voice isn’t recognisable, it’s full of venom. She’s full of anger, an emotion that can’t be described in words as she keeps banging on it. “You can’t lock yourself in there, you dumb, weak, pathetic twat, not with my daughter!”

Louis tries to stay silent, just crying, but not making any other sounds otherwise. He’s too fragile to fight back now, he feels defeated, he feels like Rose has won this never-ending fight. He attempts to keep the sobs back, his chest heaving as he clutches onto Bella whose staring desperately at her father and wiping away his tears despite her own, big tear drops rolling down her chubby cheeks. 

He hurts all over. His face, punched and battered with cuts and blood oozing out of them. His chest, decorated with bruises all over, his arms covered in more cuts, his legs feeling weak and jelly like. This is the worst Rose has gone, the most she’s done, leaving Louis completely in pain and immobilised. The only defence he was able to do was lock himself in the bathroom with Bella, holding her close in case she gets hurt.

“Go away, mummy!” Bella screams back though she’s much smaller, her voice hoarse with the effort of the volume before crying loudly and hiding her face in Louis’ chest. He winces from the sudden contact, his bruises sending a jolt of pain through his body but he tries to not move and frighten his daughter. Instead, he hugs her back with every last of fibre in his body, to take away her sadness because she doesn’t deserve to see this.

After ten minutes or so, Rose gives up, knowing that Louis won’t unlock the door and leaves the house, slamming the front door loudly behind her. It shakes the whole house and then… there’s peace. Utmost, calming silence that Louis had been craving all along but now it just feels empty. He feels empty despite all the physical reminders on his body that he’s feeling far than that.

Bella holds his hand. “Daddy, are you in pain?” She asks.

Louis looks up to his beautiful daughter. She has curls like her mother, falling to her shoulders, tight ringlets, light brown hair that makes her look like a princess. Yet, she has Louis’ bright blue eyes that are wide and full of hope and ambition. All she’s ever wanted is for her father to be okay, to not be suffering constantly at the hands of her abusive mother but again and again, she’s faced trauma and nothing less. The memories of her childhood will be full of blood, a violent and selfish mother and a broken down, helpless father.

“My baby…” he mutters sadly, his voice barely loud enough as he continues to cry silently. “My beautiful girl.”

“Daddy, we can’t stay here, she hurt you.”

Louis just nods, opening his arms to embrace Bella tightly. He doesn’t care how much it aches him to wrap his arms around her smaller frame. He just needs to comfort her, she matters more than anything else and he needs Bella to be okay. What she saw tonight wasn’t okay, it’s the type of memory that stays with a child all their life and grows up to become fucked up. He loves Bella too much to sabotage her future like that.

But Louis agrees.

When the abuse first started, Louis was strong enough to handle it and only signed it off as a girlfriend who wanted Louis all to herself. Bella was much younger then, she slept a lot so the abuse took place when she wasn’t around. But it escalated, dramatically so. Rose started seriously hurting him, leaving him injured, in hospital, crying in the bathtub whilst washing off the blood.

There’s no explanation for Rose to act like she does. Louis’ a loyal boyfriend, he’s romantic, does cheesy date nights and surprises her every now and then. He takes her out, buys her whatever she wants but she throws it back in his face. Starting with emotional abuse, breaking down Louis’ ego and confidence, eating away at his personality and changing him to be closed off, to not trust anyone, to have no self worth before it went to physical.

It’s been a year and now it’s too much for Louis to bear. He feels small, pathetic that he isn’t able to stop her, that he gets hurt by a girl and does nothing else but take it. He feels stupid for putting Bella through it, letting her be in danger.

Not anymore.

He needs to have the strength to get away from the toxic environment, from this house that is no longer a home to either of them. He needs to go before he winds up dead, before he becomes feeling suicidal even though he has Bella. Most of all, Louis needs to protect Bella and put her first.

Louis’ brain scans mentally through his contact list in hopes he can call someone and ask to come and stay with them for a while. He’s still crying, still in pieces and still clutching onto Bella but he knows what he needs to do, can see it more clearly than anything before. He thinks of his few friends he has here, the ones he had to push away to make Rose feel satisfied. They probably hate him, resent him for never coming around anymore or going to parties with them. If he could, he would. Louis had to repress that side of him, hide it away.

He can’t believe he’s in love with a monster. A monster who wants him to suffer, to go through living hell everyday and he continues to stay with her.

No, Louis needs to do this for Bella.

Then his mind settles on Zayn. The beautiful, admirable Zayn, his best friend who made it in life and became worldwide famous with his band. Since the beginning, the boy had a passion for singing and he remembers Zayn singing ever since primary school. Now, they’re older and now Zayn is known. He’s constantly in the spotlight, touring the world and never home, way too busy to spare a minute for his childhood friend Louis.

It’s a bloody achievement to be part of the world’s biggest band and Louis is friends with the person apart of it. 

But Louis doesn’t mind, never holds it against him. They meet every Christmas, birthday, summer or whenever Zayn’s off on a break.

He hasn’t talked to Zayn in a few months, caught up on pleasing Rose and praying for a night where he doesn’t have to wipe blood off himself. Whereas, Zayn’s touring the world right now and performing every night and just too busy. Will it be selfish to contact him? It’s just… Louis doesn’t know who else he can turn to.

With shaky hands, Louis dials Zayn’s number. He bites his lips, his heart pounding out of his chest as he regains control over his emotions for a few seconds to talk. He looks over at Bella who still has her head buried in Louis’ chest, crying silently now and he just uses his free hand to stroke through her messy, brunette hair and provide any comfort possible.

After a few ringtones, Zayn picks up and wearily speaks through the phone. “Hey, Louis?”

Hearing his familiar voice, the voice he grew up with and experienced the world together, causes Louis to tear up again. He needs Zayn so bad, so desperately right now that his chest hurts to think about it. He imagines the boy somewhere in a luxurious hotel right now, enjoying life, without a worry in life. A sob breaks out of him, whimpering pathetically as he openly and freely starts crying on the line.

There’s a moment of silence, like Zayn’s just trying to wrap his mind around what’s going on, before he bursts into questions. “Louis? Lou? Why are you crying? Talk to me.”

Louis can hear the background voices on the line, how his bandmates are talking and laughing, people shouting and music being played. He’s probably rehearsing, busy - as always. He doesn’t have the time for something as weak as Louis’ problems.

“Don’t worry,” he finds himself saying, his voice broken and hoarse. “You’re busy, I’ll call-”

“No!” Zayn argues. “Don’t you dare hang up on me. I’m worried, why are you crying?”

Which just causes Louis to release more tears. He sobs, weeps for his life, weeps for Rose, weeps for Bella and all the pain she’s had to face and cries because he’s never had someone that care so much for him in a long time. Hasn’t had someone concerned, asking him what’s wrong, hasn’t heard Zayn in so long and misses him. Misses Zayn’s smell, misses the boy hanging around and close to Louis as they play video games and eat junk food. He misses his freedom, misses how easy high school used to be with Zayn before the boy got signed and started making music. Louis misses everything before Rose.

“Something happened,” Louis manages to gather his voice together again, compose himself.

“Like what?” Zayn is alert now, completely on board, and practically hanging onto each word.

He rubs at his forehead, his headache is banging and there’s pressure everywhere around his head as he continues to bleed down the side of his face. He hasn’t bothered to move since, sitting in his own blood and cuts. “Things aren’t good, Zayn, I need to run.”

“Run where?”

At the words, Bella whimpers and hides her face, crying again.

“Is that Bella?” Zayn asks, his voice timid, afraid to ask too much but also concerned all over. He’s always been protective of Bella, treats her like his own niece and always spoils her every time he has enough time to meet them. “Bella… Louis, tell me, please,” he begs now. He sounds hysterical.

“Please, we need to go!” Louis starts shouting now, anger taking over his tired bones that have given up on him. He feels fury all over. He doesn’t need this, doesn’t deserve this, he never wanted Bella to see this, he never meant to get Zayn involved. “Zayn, I’m done, I’m done.”

“Hold the fuck up!” Zayn is saying back with just as much urgency. “Take a deep breath and calm down!”

“She’s going to come back, she’s going to kill me,” Louis says in realisation, causing Bella to cry out louder. “Oh baby,” he mutters to her softly, stroking her wet hair as more tears roll down his cheeks. “Oh Bella, we’ll be okay.”

“Louis,” Zayn says, his voice even and calm now, “where are you?”

“In my bathroom.”

“I’m touring America right now with my band. I’m going to book tickets for you and Bella okay? The next flight out. Pack everything, enough for a month or so, and come to the airport in the next hour.”

Louis takes a second to let the words sink in. “Wait, what?”

“You don’t seem to be safe wherever you are and if you’re insisting you need to go, I believe you. So, I’ll book a flight for you. We’re in New York right now.”

“I can’t just… get up and leave?” Louis questions.

“Of course you can. You need to come here, let me take care of you and Bella until you’re stable enough to go back home.” Zayn doesn’t ask anymore questions, doesn’t force Louis to open up when the boy clearly isn’t ready. “Come here, let go.”

“Will I be safe?” Louis asks miserably, his lips wobbling. He just wants to the best for Bella.

“You’ll be safe with me.”

**

They hang up and Louis gets to work straight away, snapped out of his broken thoughts and seeing more clearly now. It still seems a little surreal to him, that he’s finally escaping and going to join on tour with Zayn. His best friend has been touring for three years and not once has he been able to go join because Rose is controlling, tries to manage wherever he goes and what he does at any given time. She never let him go down the road let alone different countries in different weeks. It feels liberating, he feels like a free bird as he starts throwing in any item he’ll need in the next month in two separate suitcases. One for Bella, one for himself.

Zayn texts him the details, making the plan clear. They’ll be joining the band in New York before going around the whole of America. He’ll be safe, thousands of miles away from Rose where he can’t get hurt, where he can shelter Bella. Zayn also sends his order confirmation, instructing Louis to show it at the airport and they’ll let him onto the flight.

It leaves at 6am.

It’s 1am.

Louis hasn’t got much time, pocketing his phone and returning to pack his clothes. There’s fear invading his mind, thoughts of Rose returning early and see them trying to escape. He can’t let that happen, not when they’re so close to getting away. Louis packs valuables, clothes, shoes, Bella’s baby bag before writing a quick note to Rose.

‘Fuck you.’

He smiles a little, leaving it on the fridge before fleeing the house.

Louis feels no emotions leaving except pure happiness. It’s the first time, in a long time, that he feels this way. Before his judgement was clouded by what his girlfriend wanted and no what he wanted. He hasn’t spared a thought of himself in so long, always trying to please Rose so he can spend one night pain free. The house isn’t a home anymore. It hasn’t been for years.

Bella looks a bit confused, scattered as she just continues to follow her dad and not ask any questions. He’ll explain everything to her once they’re safe and sound, on the plane to go and meet uncle Zayn.

The train journey to the airport is difficult. It’s early hours in the morning, the carriages completely empty and quiet. It’s still dark outside, the moon bright and shining as Bella falls asleep on Louis’ shoulders and snores. She looks peaceful, not a frown or wrinkle evident on her face as her chest moves up and down. Louis never thought he’d get so lucky in life, to have a beautiful daughter and feel so much love for another human being. He loves Bella with every fibre of his being though she’s young, annoying and can throw a tantrum. She’s been through a lot in her short 4 years of life, more than anyone could bare, and yet she’s strong and puts her dad first.

In a moment of affection, Louis leans down and places a lingering kiss on her forehead. “My baby,” he whispers to her, “I’ll always protect you, always.”

When they reach the airport, Louis orders the two of them some breakfast though he’s not hungry. He feels pain more significantly now, the bruises settling on his ribs and his headache still present as ever as it hammers against his skull. He takes a few tablets to help it settle down, staring at his bagel appetite whilst Bella eats it happily. She seems much more at content now, smiling at strangers and staring at awe at the airport. She’s never experienced being on a plane before, it’ll be new for her.

Louis sits her down in the waiting area. “Bella, baby, we’re going on an adventure.”

She looks up at him through her thick, long eyelashes and raises an eyebrow. “Adventure?” She repeats.

“Yes… one where you’ll meet uncle Zayn and spend everyday with him.”

Bella’s eyes open in amazement. She absolutely adores Zayn, they play games together, watch disney movies together and fall asleep together on the couch. She misses him everytime he has to go back to work, always complaining to meet Zayn again when he’s busy on the other side of the world. Louis wants to feel guilty for interrupting him and his tour, probably busy with his bandmates but it’s safer for Bella and himself.

“I will?!”

“Yes baby, he’ll take good care of us. He’s a singer, he goes around the world and he’s invited us to join him.”

“For how long?” She asks.

“For… a while, not forever. We’ll come back when mummy is feeling better.”

Bella pouts. “Mummy’s not better, we can’t come back. I don’t like seeing you hurt,” she points out the rather fierce cut on his forehead that he patted dry. He reaches up, touching it consciously before shrugging.

“We won’t be hurt again,” Louis promises her instead, crouching down to level with her before hugging her tightly. “This is a new start, okay? We’re starting over again, just us two and uncle Zayn.”

With that, they board the flight to New York. It’s pretty good seats too, first class with amazing service. Bella goes wild with the freedom, so much space to walk around with her own TV screen to watch whatever movie she wants. She opens the plane windows, staring out in awe before it’s even taken off. When it finally does take off, her mouth is left hanging open, glancing at Louis and making excited comments. The journey is smooth, they both sleep for most of the way. Louis is exhausted, still in considerably a lot of agony and soreness in his muscles but also emotionally drained. He takes the 6 hour flight to catch up on missed sleep, to sleep away his problems and cuddle with Bella in the plane.

They wake up three times for food and refreshments. They’re both starving, devouring the food and drinking all the juices they want. He’s free to do what he wants, not censored and stopped by anyone else. He hasn’t had this much say over what he does in years, Rose is no longer in the picture and she can’t control him anymore. He’s far away, with Bella, and nothing else matters.

When the flight finally lands in New York and Louis collects his luggage, holding Bella’s hand and walking out of the airport, he finds someone waiting for him with a sign that says ‘Louis Tomlinson.’ Right, Zayn sent guys to pick him up because the second he steps outside, a crowd of screaming fangirls follow behind him. He needs to stay hidden.

Louis approaches the guy, smiling. “Hey, I’m Louis.” 

The much larger, muscular guy dressed in all black smiles too. He extends his hand out for a shake, giving it a squeeze. “Hey buddy, I’m Alberto, I work with the boys as their security guard and Zayn instructed me to pick you up.”

Nice, security guard.

“Yeah… Zayn told me to come down here,” Louis replies. He isn’t sure how much the boy let on about what’s going on, why he’s arriving last minute but Louis didn’t give too much away on the phone call so he suspects they’re all curious. 

Then Alberto crouches down to come to level with Bella, his smile growing brighter and his eyes wide and full of life. “And you, little missy, who might you be?” He asks, extending his hand to her too.

Bella doesn’t even hesitate, she knows her manners and how to talk to other people. She squeezes his hand with the little energy she has left, still sleepy from the long sleep in the plane and clutching her blanket. “I’m Bella. Where’s uncle Zayn?”

“Well, Bella, I’ll be taking you to Zayn now.”

The three of them enter a black van. Alberto takes the suitcases without a struggle, throwing them into the backseat as Louis takes the passenger next to him after helping Bella get comfortable in the back. She puts her headphones on, the pink ones Louis gifted her for Christmas, and stares out of the window mesmerised by the new city she’s in. She’s never travelled outside of the UK before so for her, it’s a huge deal. Louis relaxes in the passenger seat as Alberto puts on the radio and puts the car into gear, beginning to drive.

“Our hotel isn’t too far off,” Alberto informs the boy, smiling at him so cautiously like he’s scared he’ll break the boy. It’s obvious Zayn got a word in or two about Louis and how he broke down on the phone not even 20 hours ago. Plus, the bruises are forming, there’s probably dry blood everywhere, he hasn’t even done his hair - he probably looks completely wrecked and disgusting. 

Luckily, Alberto doesn’t comment and just drives like he’s been instructed to do. The music plays softly in the background, Bella asks questions eagerly throughout the whole drive to which Louis tries to reply patiently to each one.

When they finally arrive at the hotel, Alberto helps Bella out of the girl and gives her a hi5 before unloading the luggage. One of the hotel workers moves forward immediately, taking the suitcases and putting it on the trolley, getting to work. Louis feels pampered, everything is being done for him right before his eyes and he isn’t used to it. Back at home, Rose drained him off his energy by making him do all the work for her and leaving no arguments. It’s strange to see people work for him around him.

Then it hits him like a shit ton of bricks.

Louis’ going to meet Zayn, finally, after nearly a whole year. Sure, they text and call back and forth whenever Zayn has time but the boy has been so busy. If he’s not touring, he’s in LA, recording the next album, writing songs, working, doing promotion work, interviews - he’s constantly up to something one day or another and practically has no time to come home to meet Louis. Especially this year, it’s been insane for the band. Their album was a huge hit with all age groups, everyone loved it, everyone was singing their hearts out to it and it always came up on the radio.

Despite Zayn’s and his band's success, Louis misses him and the thought of seeing him after so long is causing his heart to hammer against his chest. Zayn’s probably grown quite a bit, matured, gone wiser like every other time he meets him. It just makes it easier than Bella is familiar with Zayn, she can easily get along with him and they just work so nicely together. Maybe it’ll give Louis the time to relax he needs.

The hotel as well is 5 stars, luxurious and unlike any other hotel Louis’ ever laid his eyes on. It’s huge, the doors sliding open with guards standing on each side. Alberto walks right through, nodding to one of them and straight to the elevator. There’s not much commotion inside as he expected, rather it’s not busy at all and Alberto just shows his badge to the receptionist, indicating he’s with the two of them before going into the elevator.

Louis grabs Bella’s hands tightly, instructing her not to let go because the place is so big, she’ll get lost for sure considering her likelihood of wandering off. 

“Whenever the boys come to a new hotel, they close it all down,” Alberto breaks the silence in the lift, pressing for the twelfth floor whilst chuckling a little.

“Really, why?” Louis asks.

“Because it’s dangerous for the boys if any of the fangirls slip in, or whatever, and end up mobbing them right here. We’re lucky because no one has figured out where we are yet but wait a couple of hours.”

Alberto doesn’t seem too bothered informing this but the thought of girls following you wherever you go, without fail, seems a little annoying to Louis. He isn’t sure how he’d personally deal with that, always wanting privacy but never being able to get it. Constantly living your life in the spotlight with thousands of eyes on you. It sounds a little stressful.

When their floor arrives, Alberto guides them down a neverending corridor, right towards the back, in a much more isolated place. He knocks on the door number 26 before stepping back, smacking at his gum. He gives Bella a thumbs up and walks off to his own room. Now, it’s just them two.

The door finally opens, revealing a rather disheveled Zayn whose hair is a mess and his eyes red, swollen. It looks like he’s been doing his own fair share of crying but he doesn’t look near as bad as Louis probably looks. His muscles are sore, screaming and there’s pain all over his body but he tries not to complain. 

Zayn’s grown quite a bit too, in the space of just 10 months. His once short hair with blonde streaks is completely gone, it’s now long and falls past his ears, it’s wild and everywhere, pulled back by a hairband. He has a stubble, a full on growing beard and looks wiser and older than before now.

His eyes water at the sight of Louis, just staring and Louis has no words to say. He can’t say he’s okay because he’s not, he’s done lying and trying to hide up just how difficult it is. Louis feels exhausted, he feels emotionally and physically drained and really, he could do with a good nap. 

“Louis…” Zayn mumbles, shaking his head. “Who did this to you?”

Louis shakes his head, refusing to cry again because it takes up everything in him and he doesn’t much energy left in him. He just embraces Zayn instead, wanting the physical contact to do all the talking as Zayn squeezes tightly. They stay like this for a while, for a few minutes, just holding each other and soaking up each other’s attention. Zayn is crying softly against Louis, stroking Louis’ back and muttering words like “it’s okay now, you’re safe,” to him.

Whilst Bella pouts, stomping her feet and wanting attention. “Uncle Zayn, I’m here too!”

Zayn laughs, shaking his head and pulling away finally. He clutches Louis’ shoulder, giving it a squeeze for good measure before leaning down to Bella. He smiles widely, warmly because it’s clear how much he adores the little girl. “And you, my darling, I have missed you!” He says in his little baby voice, the one he uses around Bella, it goes high and squeaky. He pulls Bella into a hug too, soothing her by rubbing her back.

Bella just nuzzles her head against Zayn’s chest. “I missed you too!”

“I’m so glad you decided to join me.”

“You invited us.”

“Yes, of course I did!” Zayn laughs, pulling away and stroking her light hair with a content smile. “I was wondering when you’d finally show up!”

He picks her up, twirling her around until she’s laughing breathlessly and needs to take a second to breathe and fill up her lungs again. Zayn does it again, picking her up as far as his arms can stretch and spinning until she’s laughing all over again. Finally, he pauses and sits on his hotel bed, smiling at Bella.

“Never leave me again, yeah?” Zayn requests, smiling. “I don’t want to miss you growing up anymore.”

“If you don’t leave me, I won’t.”

Louis watches sadly at his best friend and his daughter, remembering the days when Zayn stayed all night at the hospital with him and Rose whilst Bella was born and then helped name her. He used to come around all the time, nearly everyday, to help them out and do the cooking whilst the happy couple was busy with Bella. He’s been a huge part of Bella’s entire life and he shouldn’t be missing out now, when she’s older and more exciting to be around.

Zayn lets the two of them in, gesturing towards his messy bed and where Liam is sitting, watching TV and eating away at some room service. The whole room is torn apart, suitcases open and clothes thrown across the room. It’s clear that both the boys are packing.

Louis already met Liam once in his lifetime when the boy came home with Zayn during the holidays and stayed with them. There was some problems in his life that prevented him from being at home with his family but Louis didn’t ask any questions and made his home as welcoming as possible for the both of them during the three days they had decided to stay. Either way, it’s been awhile since he’s seen Liam.

“Hey, Louis…” Liam says, a little hesitant as he squints to look closer on Louis’ face before Louis shies away, looking slightly away. “And who may you be, little one?” He says to Bella.

Bella isn’t used to being surrounded by so many different people, giving her so much attention, but she adjusts to it as she moves closer to Liam and bops his nose. “I’m Bella, Louis’ my dad.”

“I can see that.”

Liam and Bella easily fall into a conversation, he lets her sit in his lap as they watch TV together and Bella eats his food. Louis watches with a smile before Zayn gestures for him to follow, to go somewhere more quieter for the two of them. They walk out of the hotel room and go to an empty one, there’s someone staying here judging by the boots and button up shirts laid out across the floor and bed, but nowhere to be seen.

Zayn looks the door before diverting his full attention now back on Louis. He moves forward cautiously, afraid he might hurt the boy and then lightly touches his cut. “You didn’t even bandage it up,” he mutters.

Louis shrugs, a little embarrassed, looking away. No one’s ever scrutinized his bruises this way, cared so tenderly for him and he feels tears prickling at his eyes at the thought that someone is so caring about him. He’s forgotten what that feels like.

“I didn’t have time,” Louis replies honestly, the events of last night just blur in together since he was feeling so stressed, the urge to get out and stay out.

“Here, let me help,” Zayn grabs the first aid box in the hotel room, shaking his head and whispering. “Of course, Harry,” to himself before grabbing the tissue and cleaning the wounds on his head first, the dry blood. “It’s so… deep. Louis, who did this?”

Louis has a funny feeling that the younger boy already knows but is preventing himself from saying it, waiting for him to say it himself. But Louis’ throat feels thick, everytime he plays back the memories from last night, he feels like he could burst into tears any second. So, it’s easier to just shrug, pretend it’s fine now.

“I’m here now, aren’t I?” Louis mutters.

“Of course, I’m glad you’re safe.. with me, somewhere I can watch you but you’re not okay.”

“Thank you Zayn,” he interrupts instead, before it can tear him up again. He says it sincerely, with all the meaning he can manage to gather and stares at Zayn who’s working away at the cut on his forehead even though the blood has already dried up, cut probably already closing. “You didn’t need to bring me here, it probably cost you a fortune.”

Louis didn’t even think about the problems with touring, the fact that it’s going to be stressful and expensive - something he can’t afford right now with Bella on the side too. But, he wasn’t thinking at the time. He fled the scene as soon as he saw the opportunity.

Zayn just shakes his head. “Don’t mention it, you’re my best friend and I’ll always protect you,” he whispers. “This may be cold and sting.” He says as he applies the antibiotic on the wound, making Louis jump slightly before using a plaster to cover it up. “I can’t really help the bruising, it’s going to be nasty.”

Louis shrugs. He’s used to it, always sporting bruises and having to use makeup to cover it. This has just been the worst of it and it’s being watched and judged by everyone. Liam could hardly get his words out.

 

“Anywhere else?” Zayn asks.

Louis thinks about showing his arms for a second but then decides against it, thinks it’s better off with him not knowing everything. It’ll be smoother. So he shakes his head, smiling and pulling Zayn into a hug again where he sighs contentedly.

“Thank you, thank you so much.”

“You’re alright here, you’re safe here,” Zayn keeps repeating in a loop, his voice thick with emotions that he’s experiencing right now. “I’ve never had you on tour before, it’ll be fun, it’s once in a lifetime thing. You’ll see.”

They stay in an embrace for a little while longer, comfortable here with Zayn’s strong arms around him and reassuring him he’s safe now. He’s never felt this close, this sheltered by someone else in a long time since Rose only provoked fear.

They make their way back to the hotel room where two other boys are surrounded by Rose, the bandmates Louis never met. One of them is sitting on the floor, watching TV with intense blue eyes whilst eating a bowl of cereal whilst another bandmate is holding, spinning Bella in the air whilst she laughs crazily, breathlessly and Louis hasn’t heard that laugh in so long. It’s bittersweet for a random man to make her feel like that.

Bella spots her dad whilst she’s in the air, starting to kick her legs and scream. “Daddy! Daddy, you’re back!” before the boy lets her down, smiling. His smile immediately falters when his own eyes fall on Louis.

Well, isn’t that just great. Louis knows he looks like shit, attracting unwanted attention with his nasty bruises but it just makes him feel even worse. 

He looks down, insecure, and wanting to be away from this hotel room more than anything. The boy moves forward anyway, extending his hand out, his tattoos on display before smiling just slightly. “I don’t know if Zayn mentioned me, since he likes to keep his bandmates hidden, but I’m Harry.”

Louis’ has heard their names before, just no faces to match them to but now he can. Harry’s beautiful, as always described. He has a slim and slender figure, tall - much taller than Louis - and a small waist. His face is dreamy, his long hair that fall in tight ringlets, curly and messy paired off with stunning emerald green eyes. His lips are plump and pigmented, Harry licks them once, smiling. His jawline is sharp, defined and the slightest stubble growing.

Louis finds himself staring without meaning to.

He finally shakes the boys hand, noticing how Harry gives it a little squeeze and how his eyes are soft as he looks over Louis’ face. “Hey, I’m Louis.”

Harry chuckles softly, a beautiful sound that he could listen to repeat over and over. “I know, Zayn talks about you a lot. All good things, of course.”

“I hope so,” Louis smiles slightly.

Before Harry can even say anything, the other boy - presumably Niall - is pushing Harry out of the way and grinning. He skips right past the handshake, going straight for the embrace and hugging Louis tightly. It’s a little strange but Louis can’t deny how homely it feels.

“Hello Louis, mate!” Niall sounds like he’s just met an old mate from years ago, his smile so genuine and wide.  
Zayn looks embarrassed, wiping sweat off his brow and laughing a little. “My boys are a little weird, it’s why I hide them.”

Louis just rolls his eyes. “It’s okay, I like weird.” He finds himself talking, acting normal but inside he feels broken, out of place. This feels so right yet so wrong. He doesn’t belong here, he made a mistake by running away because he knows how bad it’ll be when he finally returns. Honestly, he’s just put himself and Bella in more danger.

Bella looks content, however. She looks delighted to be here with the boys, tugging on Harry’s leg who smiles at Louis one last time before diverting his attention back to Bella. He picks her up, twirling her around before placing her on his hip and walking towards the window to show the view of New York. She’s comfortable with Harry, poking his dimples and giggling.

“She’s a real cutie, this one,” Liam smiles from where he’s sitting on the floor, not taking his eyes off the TV. “We haven’t had a child on tour for a while now.”

“She’s going to be a pain,” Louis chuckles, rubbing his hands togethers, feeling awkward. He used to be a social butterfly, easy to talk to and easy to get along with. It’s the reason why him and Zayn got along so well back in school, they never had to put much effort to have a good time. Now, Rose has broke him down and built high barriers to avoid anyone getting in. He doesn’t want to be a pain, a sore. “I’m sorry.”

“Daddy! I’m not pain!” She complains, whipping her head around from Harry and pouting.

The cute sulk face causes Harry to laugh out loud like a dork, throwing his head back and his dimples on full display. He looks carefree like this, like he could hold Bella and enjoy this forever. It’s heartwarming to see. No boys ever caught Louis’ attention like this, cause him to look twice.

“Of course not, your daddy is mad,” Harry continues to laugh, pouting to match hers before pinching her cheeks. 

That causes her to smile again. Louis rolls her eyes.

“God, I’ve missed that girl,” Zayn whispers. “Louis, eat some food, we’ll be checking out of this hotel soon and get moving on the tour bus.”

“Tour bus?” Louis repeats.

“Yeah…” Zayn looks a bit worried now, frowning. “You might find it a little weird at first but you’ll get used to it. It’s cosy.”

Louis shrugs. He doesn’t really have the space to complain, after all, since he practically just joined Zayn’s band on tour without even giving a proper notice. It’s better than being back at danger though, a hell on earth and he feels safe here knowing that Bella is going to be just fine. She’s going to be just fine judging by how tightly Harry is holding her, tickling her, throwing her in the air but holding her tightly and kissing her cheeks as soon as he catches her.

Niall notices Louis staring, patting his shoulders. “Harry loves kids, you’ll get used to it,” is all he says before walking to the bathroom.

Guess Louis will.


End file.
